Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Darkness
by Li A. Time
Summary: The journey continues when a new Heartless appears and attacks worlds. Sora, Danold, and Goofy will have to travel to old worlds and new worlds and make new friends to battle the Heartless and the Nobodies, both old and new. This story is a RPG based stor
1. Prelude

Warning! Do not read if you have not beat Kingdom Hearts 2!

Prelude: Tutorial

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is joining Sora and seeing Naminé in Kairi. So I should be in Sora. But if that's true, I should be on The Islands."

Roxas stands in a white room in a white house. There was nothing on the walls. There was no furnisher or rugs or chairs. The windows showed nothing but white. The doors to the outside would not open.

"What is this place?"

There's only one way out.

"Huh?"

Don't be afraid.

Roxas walks into another room. There are three platforms each with a staff, a sword, or a shield resting on it.

What will you choose the strength of a wizard, the strength of a warrior, or the strength of a defender? Choose well.

Roxas walks around the room. He walks to the sword and takes it.

You have chosen the way of the warrior. Is this what you want?

"Yes."

Your strength has increased by two points. What next will you do?

Roxas walks over to the shield and takes it.

You have chosen to have defense. Is this what you want?

"Yes."

Your defense has increased by one point. You have the strength of a warrior with the power of defense. Is this what you want?

"Yes."

The platforms and the staff disappear. Roxas leaves the room and goes to the next room. He finds the room with a chest, a crate, and a door the leads to no where in this room.

You can't open the door yet. The darkness prevents it. Try the chest.

Roxas walks over to the chest and taps it with his sword. It opens and produces a potion. Roxas walks over to the door.

It's locked. The crate is hiding the key.

Roxas walks to the crate and pushes it. There on the ground is a key. He picks it up.

"It looks like the Keyblade."

He walks to the door and holds out the small Keyblade. A beam of light shot out of the key and hit the door. There was a click sound.

This is a miniature Keyblade key. Once you find one, it will combine to your Keyblade and be able to use it at anytime. Many key holes can not be opened by the Keyblade without these miniature Keyblades. You will find many of these miniature Keyblades in your adventure. Now, open the door.

Roxas opens the door and walks into a dark room. A light glows from the ground as the door behind him disappears. The picture on the ground is of Sora and Roxas back-to-back and Naminé and Kairi back-to-back. A solid green circle appears near Roxas.

There are two kinds of recovery stations. This kind is a normal recovery station. Stepping into it will recover your health and magic. From now on, when your health has depleted you will die.

"That's good news."

A heartless appears. Roxas summons the Keyblade and attacks. The heartless is defeated easily.

"They're still here, wherever this is?"

Behind you.

Roxas turns around and sees someone. His skin was tan and his spiking hair was white. He was turned away from Roxas.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas as he stepped forward. "Do you know where we are?" Roxas placed a hand on the guy's shoulder and turned him around. "What!"

The heartless looked like Sora. His red eyes stared at Roxas. The dark Sora pushed Roxas away. It raised his right hand and summoned a dark Keyblade.

"How can this be!"

The dark Sora got in a fighting stance. Roxas did too.

"If that's what it takes. . ."

The dark Sora attacked first. Roxas blocked the attack and attacked back. Sora copied the attack and deflected Roxas's. Roxas swung and knocked Sora into the air. Roxas jumped up and attacked. Sora kicked down at the Keyblade and jumped off. Roxas air jumped up above Sora and swung down at him. He hit him died on and knocked him straight down. Sora landed and jumped up to attack Roxas. Roxas blocked the attack and punched Sora right in the face. Sora fell straight down and crashed into the ground. Roxas flipped in the air and made a straight down attack with the Keyblade. He hit Sora right on.

The dark Sora stood up. He grinned and disappeared.

Roxas leveled up! Roxas's defense increased! Roxas learned Aerial Recovery ability!

After defeating an enemy, you gain experience. Gain experience to level up. After any boss battle, all party members level up.

"I think we have a new enemy, Sora."

I agree. It's time to get to work.

Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Darkness


	2. The Islands

Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Darkness

World One: Destiny Islands

Sora wakes up suddenly. A dark shadow runs across the ceiling and disappears.

"A dark me?"

All of Roxas's abilities and items have been transferred to Sora. Sora can now use all of Roxas's abilities and items.

Sora gets out of bed and dresses into his clothes. He stepped out of the house and went to the island. The sun was shining bright today. The wind was nice and cool. Riku was already there, lying in the sand.

"Hey, Sora, nice day today."

"Riku! I had a strange dream. There was Roxas fighting a Heartless that looked just like me."

"That is strange. Do you think it has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts?"

"I hope not. But what was stranger was that there was a shadow that ran across my room when I woke up. Do you think it was a Heartless?"

"I thought we put an end to all the Heartless and the Nobodies."

"I thought the same about the Heartless after we closed the door to Kingdom Hearts with you and the king in it."

"True. Wait! What about Maleficent!"

"That's right! She and Pete fought off the Nobodies for us."

"You think it could be her?"

"I have to see King Mickey."

"Hey guys!" Sora and Riku turns to see Kairi walking towards them.

"Hi, Kairi," said Sora.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"About a dream I had."

"What about?"

"I was fighting a Heartless that looked like Sora, Naminé. What do you think it means?"

"The darkness in Sora's heart has taken a shape of its own, Roxas. It would be a great threat if it got out."

"It already has."

"You have to see the King, Sora."

"I know. But how do I get there? The Gummi Ship is at Disney Castle."

"Good point," said Riku.

The place started to shake. They all got up. "What's going on?" said Sora.

"Earthquake?" suggested Kairi. The Heartless started to appear.

"Heartless!" shouted Riku. "We got to stop them, Sora."

"Right." Sora summoned the Keyblade as Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn Keyblade. They got ready to attack with Kairi in between them. "Go!"

Riku has joined your party! Defeat all of the Heartless!

Sora attacked the first nearby Shadow Heartless. Riku does the same. Sora knocks the Shadow into another Shadow. Both disappear. Riku defeats two more. One sinks into the ground and comes towards Sora. As it resurfaces, Sora knocks it over to Riku. Riku hits it and it disappears.

Session!

Sora and Riku both attack the Heartless together. After hitting a few they both blast energy attacks at them flying in to hit them some more. They both charge there Keyblades with energy and attacks with large swords. They summon thirteen blades that fly around them hitting all of the Heartless. They both finish with charging both Keyblades and fusing the energy together drawing in all the Heartless and causing critical damage.

Sora leveled up! Sora's strength increased! Sora gained HP! Sora learned Guard ability!

Riku leveled up! Riku gained HP! Riku gained MP!

Items picked up in battle: Two potions and one ether! Gained 73 Munny. Total Munny: 73!

"That was close!" said Sora.

"You can say that again," said Riku.

"Where's Kairi?"

"What! No!"

"Kairi!"

She was nowhere to be found. She was gone. The land became dark. A black hole appeared and started to consume Sora and Riku.

"What's…"

"…going on?"

"Sora! What ever happens…we're in this together! Right!"

"Right! We'll find Kairi together this time!"

"And if we get separated…"

"…we'll find each other!"

The black hole consumes them.

Elsewhere…

"We have to find Sora!"

"Yeah. The Heartless are returning, Goofy. We have to take the Gummi Ship to The Islands!"

"Right!"

Moments later on the Gummi Ship.

"Oh, no!"

"What is it, Donald?"

"The Heartless are attacking the ship! We're going to crash!"


	3. Land of Hyrule

Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Darkness

"Oh, what happened?" asked Sora as he awoke. He was lying under a dead tree on an island in the middle of a lake. A platform was next to him and so was a stone block. Across the lake were three buildings. One was on the lakeside, another was built in the cliffs surrounding the lake, and the third was the biggest of all and was farther out.

"Where am I? Kairi? Riku? Where are you?" Sora looked around. "Not again."

World Two: Land of Hyrule (Part 1)

Sora got up and walked towards the stone block. On it was an inscription. It read: "When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light."

"What does that mean?"

Sora turned around and walked past the platform to a bridge. It leaded to another island with a grave on it. He continued past the grave to another bridge. This bridge leaded to the main land next to the house on the lakeside. Sora walked to the building and entered.

"We're looking for someone," said Goofy.

"Yeah. He's really short and has big ears. He'll be holding a blade that looks like a key," said Donald.

"I've seen someone holding a blade that looks like a key," said the Scientist.

"You have! Where!"

"He's standing in the door way."

They both turn to see Sora walking in the building.

"Sora!" They ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Donald! Goofy!"

"We were going to see you," said Donald.

"Why didn't you just come to Destiny Islands?"

"We tried," replied Goofy, "but the Heartless attacked the Gummi Ship and we crashed here."

"How did you get here, Sora?"

"The Heartless attacked Destiny Islands! Riku and I fought them off, but Kairi disappeared during the fighting. Then we got swallowed up by a black hole. Then I woke up here. Riku's gone too."

"Well, now we're all together again," said Goofy. "We can go find your friends and King Mickey together like before!"

"King Mickey's gone too!"

"Yep! That's why we went looking for you."

"Oh," said the Scientist. They all looked at him. "You should go see Prince Time! He might know something about your friends."

"Where do we find him?" asked Sora.

"Royal Theater of Hyrule in Hyrule Field Estate. Follow the path next to the high school."

"Thanks."

Donald and Goofy joined Sora's party.

The party stepped into a heal station before walking out. They ran towards the path next to the school. Suddenly, two Shadow Heartless and three blue spider looking things appeared and attacked them. Sora swung at a Shadow as Donald cast a fire spell at a spider. Goofy hit a Shadow with his shield. Sora and Donald finished off the last spiders.

Items picked up in battle: One Potion! Gained 15 munny. Total Munny: 88!

They continued past the school. They entered Hyrule Field. It was a housing complex with lots of homes. At far end of the estate was a construction field next to a temple. They started running to the temple. It wasn't long before someone stopped them.

"Hey!" Someone wearing a black trench coat over a green shirt stepped out of between two houses. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing glasses. There seemed to be a hump on his back.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" shouted Donald.

"You three are new around here," he said. "Very inconvenient."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sora.

"There's been attacks in town recently. It's very suspicious showing up as outsiders."

"Well, we've just got here."

"So has the attacks."

"Why I oda…" said Donald. He ran at the man swinging his staff.

The man dodged the attack. Donald fell flat on his face.

"If it's a fight you want...," he said as he reached up at his hump, "…it's a fight you'll get." His hand slid through the coat and he pulled out a sword.

He swung at Sora. Sora blocked the attack as Donald cast Blizzard at him. Goofy jumped at the man with his shield. The man blocked Goofy but took the spell full blast. It didn't seemed to hurt him at all. Sora attacked him. The man knocked him away. Sora recovered in the air and attacked the man. He hit the man a few times. The man jumped back and got down in a stance. The party attacked at him. The man's sword glowed red suddenly and he began to spin.

Sora hit the sword and cost the man to get dizzy. Sora jumped back and stabbed at the man. The man spun around the attack. Sora rolled around and hit the man in his back. The man jumped onto a house and started shooting arrows with a bow. Sora hit an arrow back at the man. The man fell off and was stunned. Sora, Donald, and Goofy started hitting him. The man disappeared.

Sora leveled up! Sora's defense increased! Sora gained HP! Sora learned Scan ability!

Donald leveled up! Donald gained MP! Donald gained AP!

Goofy leveled up! Goofy gained HP! Goofy learned Tornado ability!

Items picked up in battle: Gained 32 munny! Total munny: 120 munny!

"Not bad! Wonder why you would send those creatures to harm these people."

"What creature?" asked Sora.

"Those." He pointed down the road at some Dusk Nobodies.

"The Nobodies are back too!"

"Friends of yours?"

"Far from that."

"Then I was wrong to attack you."

"You got that right!" shouted Donald.

The Dusks disappeared. Sora and his party looked at the strange man.

"We're looking for someone," said Sora. "His name is King Mickey. The scientist at the Lake House said that a Prince Time could help us." The man stood in silence.

"Go home," he replied. He disappeared into thin air.

"What's his problem?"

"Don't worry about him," said a voice behind them. They turned around to see a young girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zoe. Don't worry about Li. He's been uptight lately. Between the attacks here and people finding out his a prince of the land is getting to him."

"He's the prince!" they said.

"Yeah. Follow me."

She led them to a house near the construction site.

…

"What are they building?" asked Sora.

"The new Hyrule Castle. Li's suppose to rule in it. You see, years ago there was a royal family in this land that started to travel the world. The castle burnt down and the people lost memory of the royal family. They've recently discovered the royal blood line. Li doesn't want to be king. He just wants to be a warrior like in the old days. Too make things worse, the attacks in town seemed to circle around him."

"So that's why he attacked us."

"Most likely. He discovered these creatures in the land but it seems they are coming from somewhere."

"The Nobodies and the Heartless. We fight them."

"Then maybe you can help him! With your help…"

"…we can get to the bottom of this," said someone from the door. They all looked up and saw Li Time standing there.

"Li!"

"If you've fought these creatures before, I'll need your help."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Goofy. "Let's find out where the Heartless and the Nobodies are coming from and maybe we could put an end to this once and for all."

"Yeah, and maybe we'll find King Mickey and your friends, Sora."

"Looks like we're on another adventure."

"Then it's settled," said Li. "Let's go."

"I'm coming too!" said Zoe.

"No!" said Li. "It's too dangerous, Zoe! If anything happened to you, I could never forgive myself!"

Donald nudged Sora and Goofy. They bent down to him to listen.

"I think he has a crush on her," he said.

"You think so?" asked Goofy.

"Fine!" said Zoe. "But you come back! If you die, I'm gonna to kill you."

"Good. Come on!"

"One second," said Sora. "If you want to come with us, you have to change you're attitude."

"Yeah!" agreed Donald. "You need to be happy like us!"

"That's right," said Goofy.

Li stared at them with a shocked expression. Then he said, with a more up beat voice, "I think I'll give it a try!"

They all laughed.

Li has joined Sora's party.

They left the house and headed for the lake. They were almost there when three Shadows and two Red Tektites attacked. Li appeared behind a Shadow and was hitting it with his sword. Sora attacked a Tekites as Goofy and Donald attack the other Shadows. Li defeated a Shadow and attacked a Tekites. Goofy used his tornado ability and attacked all the enemies finishing them off.

Li leveled up! Li's strength increased!

Items picked up in battle: One potion! Gained 32 munny! Total munny: 152 munny!

They continued to the lake. When they got there, they saw a dark figure on the island that Sora awoke on. They headed towards the figure. The figure was dark…very dark.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

The figure stood up. The trench coat it wore switched as it walked towards them. It raised it head reveling a face that looked like Li.

"What!" they all said.

"That's why everyone thought it was me," said Li. "A Dark Li."

Dark Li disappeared. It reappeared behind them and attacked.

Sora attacked it and was knocked away. Sora recovered in the air. Li attacked it. Donald cast a Thunder spell. Goofy used his tornado ability. Sora and Li jumped back.

Mimic!

Sora summoned another Keyblade and tossed it to Li then summoned another. They both attacked Dark Li with an endless stream of attacks. Li knocked him at Sora. Sora knocked him back at Li. Li knocked him straight up and let him fall. Li stretched out his arms and started to spin as Sora did the same in the other direction. Dark Li was pulled in and was hit continuously.

Sora leveled up! Sora's strength increased! Sora gained AP! Sora gained the element of Fire!

Li leveled up! Li's defense increased! Li gained AP! Li learned Mimic ability!

Donald leveled up! Donald gained HP!

Goofy leveled up! Goofy's straight increased!

Items picked up in battle: 32 munny! Total munny: 184 munny!

Dark Li disappeared. He appeared next to Donald. He grabbed him and they both disappear.

"Wait!"

Dark Li reappeared. "You fight well. But your friend is no longer any help. Catch me if you can." He disappeared, dropping something in the progress.

"Ok, what just happened?" asked Li.

"Dark Li took Donald!" said Sora.

"What's that?" asked Goofy. He picked up a small Keyblade. "It looks like a Keyblade."

"Let me see," said Sora. He takes the mini Keyblade. It glows as does the real Keyblade. The mini Keyblade combines into the real Keyblade. A keyhole appears on the dead tree.

Sora aims the Keyblade at the keyhole. A beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and hit the keyhole. There was a click and the keyhole disappeared.

"I think we have to go to another world," said Goofy.

"I think so too," said Sora.

"Then what are we waiting for," said Li.

"We're not suppose to let you leave this world," said Goofy.

"Well, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I don't think we have a choice, Goofy."

"I guess not."

"Then let's go save your friends and stop Dark Li."

"Yeah," said Sora and Goofy together.


	4. Radiant Garden

Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Darkness

"Go left! No, your other left!"

"Sora, be careful!"

"It's the Gummi Ship! It was damaged from the crash!"

"No, I think it's you," said Li.

"The ship did crash into Hyrule," said Goofy.

"Was Sora driving then?"

"No, we were going to get Sora, but we were attacked by the Heartless."

"We need to get to Radiant Garden," said Sora. "Cid can fix the Gummi Ship."

"Is that it?" asked Li, pointing at a world.

"No, that's Port Royal," answered Goofy.

"I wonder how Jack's doing."

"There it is, Sora!"

"I see it. Thanks, Goofy."

World Three: Radiant Garden

"Ok, so where do you go from here?" asked Li as they walked into town.

"We have to go to Merlin's House."

"Where's that?"

"This way."

They turned a corner and found five Dusk Nobodies.

"Nobodies!" they said together.

As they attack, the town's defense system started hitting the Dusks. Li swung his sword at one as Goofy ran to another. Sora swung at a Dusk and missed. He slid around behind the Dusk making it confused. Sora started hitting it with a combo. Li slashed his Dusk and attacked another. Goofy started spinning hitting three Dusks.

Li leveled up! L's strength increased! Li learn Sword Spin ability!

Goofy leveled up! Goofy gained AP!

Sora leveled up! Sora defense increased! Sora's Magic increased!

Items picked up in battle: 2 potions! 72 munny! Total munny: 256 munny!

"Glad we came now," said Sora.

"We're glad too," said a voice. They all looked up at the guy who said it. Leon stood on a roof near by with Cloud and Yuffie.

"Leon! Cloud! Yuffie!" shouted Sora and Goofy together.

"Good to see you again!" Yuffie called back.

"Who's he?" asked Cloud referring to Li.

"I'm Li Time, Hero of Hyrule," Li replied.

"He's from another world!" shouted Leon. "Sora, you're not aloud to bring others out of their worlds."

"I came out of my own will. A creature named Dark Li escaped from Hyrule."

"That's understanding," said Yuffie, "right, Cloud?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied. "He's responsible for letting this creature to leave the world."

"That's right," said Li. Then it hits him on what he's agreeing to. "Hey! I didn't let it get away!"

"It got Donald!" interrupted Sora.

"What?" said Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie together.

"The Gummi Ship is damaged too,' said Goofy. "We need to see Cid. That's why we're here."

"Then follow us," said Yuffie. "We'll lead the way!"

"Thanks," the party said together.

They made it to Merlin's House safely. They ran into some more Dusks, but they fought them off with ease. At Merlin's House, they found Cid and Aeris. Merlin appeared shortly afterwards. Sora explained the whole thing and told them about his dream to everyone.

"Well, there seems to be a dark image of them self attacking lately," said Cid. "You'll fit right in, Cloud."

"What do you mean?" asked Li.

"Sephiroth has been attacking other worlds too," said Aeris.

"What does he have anything to do with this?" asked Sora.

"Well, Cloud thinks of him as is dark self,' said Cid.

"Since then, we've been talking to King Mickey,' said Merlin.

"The King!" shouted Sora and Goofy together.

"He's in Ansum's study as we speak. We've planned to have Goofy, Donald, and himself go find the source of the problem while Cloud, Riku, and yourself, Sora, find the Dark images. There'll be some new planning now with the new development."

"You three should go see him,' said Leon. "Cloud will join you."

"I'll work on the Gummi Ship," said Cid. "It should be fixed when you get back."

"Thanks," said Sora.

"Oh and Sora," said Merlin, "with Li and Cloud in your party, you'll gain new Drive abilities. When Goofy is with you and, when you find Donald, your old Drives will work as well."

"Right. Let's go!"

Cloud has joined Sora's party!

They left Merlin's House and headed to the castle and the King. Quite quickly, they ran into some Nobodies, two Dusks and three Creepers. Cloud hit all of the enemies at once with one swing. Li finished off two Creepers as Sora and Goofy finished off the Dusks.

Items picked up in battle: 1 Ether! 52 munny! Total munny: 308 munny!

As they got closer to the castle, more enemies appeared. Before they got to the castle, they fought ten Dusks, five Creepers, seven Shadows, five Soldiers, and two Samurais. Sora leveled up to level 8, gained strength, magic, and AP, and learned Combo Boost ability. Li leveled up to level 9, gained magic and strength, and learned Parry ability. Cloud leveled up to level 10, gained strength and defense, and gained fire element. Goofy leveled up to level 13 and gained strength. They picked up 3 potions, an ether, and 173 munny, giving them a total of nine potions, three ethers, and 481 munny!

"There's been a lot of Nobodies and Heartless around," said Goofy.

"The attacks have gotten worst," said Cloud.

"They're trying to keep us away," said Li.

"So, he does think," said Cloud to himself.

"Hey! I heard that!" shouted Li.

"Good ears too; 'course what you expect with long ears like that."

"Don't talk about my ears! Someone should teach you respect!"

Cloud swung his sword at Li. Li jumped out of the way and landed on the ball of a three foot pole. "Ha." He then slipped and fell. He grabbed hold of the pole and hung there for a second.

"Li, are you ok?" asked Sora.

"I'm fine," he replied. The pole broke and Li fell to the ground. "I'm ok!"

The ground started to shake.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

Li jumped back up and joined back with the group. The remainder of the pole rose from the ground revealing a body it's attached to. The Nobody was a mechanical looking Rhino. The Rhino Nobody rowed and charged at the party.

Goofy used his tornado ability as Sora, Li, and Cloud dodged. Cloud used his Braver ability as Sora and Li used their Mimic Limit. The Rhino deflected Goofy's attack but is hit with Braver.

Mimic!

Sora summoned another Keyblade and tossed it to Li then summoned another. They both attacked Rhino with an endless stream of attacks. Li knocked it at Sora. Sora knocked it back at Li. Li knocked it straight up and let it fall. Li stretched out his arms and started to spin as Sora did the same in the other direction. Rhino was pulled in and was hit continuously.

"Goofy!" called Sora as he tossed him a potion.

"Thanks, pal!"

Li went into a stance as Cloud attacked Rhino. Li started spinning (Spin Attack ability). Rhino hit both of them knocking them away.

Rhino's horn stared to glow and a small orb formed at the tip. Sora jumped onto its back and hit the orb. Rhino shock him off and jumped back firing the orb at Sora. Sora hit the orb straight up then jumped up to it and hit it straight at Rhino. Rhino caught it at its horn. Sora fell at the orb and swung straight down and forced the orb into Rhino's horn. It became paralyzed.

The party took the advantage and attacked Rhino. Shortly afterwards, Rhino raised up knocking them all away. It grew twice in size. It attacked Li. Li flatted himself onto the ground and slid around Rhino and retook his form (Mimic Shadow ability).

"Wow, that hit," he said.

Big Boys!

Sora and Cloud attacked Rhino together. Sora jumped onto Clouds sword. Cloud flung Sora at Rhino. Sora hit Rhino and jumped back to Cloud and landed on his sword. Cloud flung him straight up into the air. Cloud jumped up to meet him. They meet and grabbed hold of each others weapon making a circle. They started spinning really fast and dived at Rhino. They hit Rhino in its horn and drilled energy into Rhino.

Rhino collapsed for a second the got back onto its feet and grew twice his size again.

"It's too strong!" shouted Li.

"We have to retreat," said Goofy.

"No," shouted Sora, "we have to keep going! We have to stop it!"

"Sora's right!" shouted Cloud. "We can't give up!"

"I agree, but we're no good died," said Li.

"Then let this help," said a voice from near by. They all turned.

"King Mickey!" shouted Sora, Cloud, and Goofy together. King Mickey threw something at Sora. Sora and catches it. Suddenly, Cloud and Sora merged into Soldier Form!

Soldier Form Dive!

Sora clothes were pure black, but unlike his Anti-Form, he still had his Keyblade. Sora swung at Rhino at a distance and hit it with a critical hit. Sora ran up to Rhino twice as fast and hit it with his Keyblade. The Keyblade burned Rhino as it hit the Nobody. Sora knocked Rhino straight up into the air, quite a fete given the size of Rhino at this point. It fell straight down at Sora. Sora jumped up and attacks Rhino in an endless combo.

Sora leveled up! Sora gained Strength! Sora gained Magic! Sora gained Defence! Sora learned Experince Boost and Upper Slash abilities!

Goofy leveled up! Goofy gained Defense! Goofy gained Strength! Goofy learned Jackpot ability!

Li leveled up! Li gained Defense! Li gained Strength! Li learned Jackpot ability!

Cloud leveled up! Cloud gained Magic! Cloud gained AP! Cloud learned Cure!

Items picked up in battle: 164 munny! Total munny: 645 munny!

….In Ansum's Study….

"So, Riku and Donald are both gone," said King Mickey.

"Yes, King Mickey," said Sora.

"Your dark side took Donald," pointing to Li.

"That's correct, your majesty."

"You don't have to do that," said The King. "Just call me Mickey, King Time."

"I'm not king yet…wait, how'd you know I was royalty!"

"I know all about Hyrule. Don't worry, Li. This is what I'm going to do. Goofy, you come with me and find Donald. Then we'll find the source of the dark versions of use. Sora will be fine with Cloud and Li. You three have to stop Sora's Heartless, Dark Li, and Sephiroth. You should search all the worlds, starting with the ones near use, Port Royal and Agrabah."

"Cid should be done with the Gummi Ship by now," said Cloud. "We can leave right away."

"Good. The Worlds are in your hands again, Sora. You'll travel to new worlds again and meet new allies. They could be very useful in the final battle. Good luck, Sora, Cloud, Li."

"Thanks, King Mickey," they said together.

Note: This is the last post for this story on fanfiction but the story's not over! Go to geocities . com/ princelink3000/ Home to continue the story and enjoy the full experince of the story!


End file.
